


恋爱战争理论10.

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online（Anime & Manga）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	恋爱战争理论10.

　　时间回到约会当天。  
　　  
　　“哥哥？你回来啦，约会顺利吗？”桐谷直叶等到桐人回来的时候天已经黑透了。她从沙发上爬起来，好信地走过去迎接桐人。  
　　  
　　“啊，还好吧……”桐人有气无力地回答，绕过直叶回到了自己的房间，“砰”的一声带上了门。  
　　  
　　“唉？怎么了这是，吵架了吗？”直叶的声音从门外传来。  
　　  
　　“没有，就是有点累。”桐人把自己摔在床上，意志消沉，桐谷直叶将信将疑地离开了。  
　　  
　　……糟透了。  
　　  
　　回想白天的约会：早上两个人到的都比约定的时间要早，一起参观游赏，过程中桐人还调笑他说他怎么这么熟悉路，优吉欧告诉他因为他以前带别人来过，结果不等桐人问是谁就有工作人员道：“呀，这位小哥今天也来啦？哦……昨天一个人是过来探路的？”  
　　  
　　看着优吉欧红色的耳尖，桐人觉得自己简直是捡到了宝藏级男孩。  
　　  
　　这一切进展得都很顺利，直到晚饭后，他们两个登上了这座城市的地标性建筑——被称作“世纪高塔”的约会圣地。  
　　  
　　乘电梯到达顶层，桐人和优吉欧隔着玻璃窗鸟瞰起城市夜景的全貌。  
　　  
　　夜色如水，万点霓虹。  
　　  
　　桐人不忍心打破这静谧的氛围，只是偏过头抬起下颌，示意了一下对方——这种时候需要一个吻。  
　　  
　　玻璃窗映射出二人唇舌相交的姿态：优吉欧抱着桐人的头，无所顾忌地攻城掠地。桐人最初还想主动纠缠他，但后来他发现自己的舌根本就跟不上对方的节奏，他只能缴械投降，被迫与之共舞，任由优吉欧快而猛烈的舌在自己的口腔里恣意搅动。他的身体不断前倾，向自己压过来，桐人觉得自己的腰都要折断了他才放过自己。  
　　  
　　唇瓣分开之后，双方慢慢拉开距离，在交错的呼吸声中注视着彼此，贪恋地用着对方给予的空气。  
　　  
　　“就这么结束了？”桐人问道。  
　　  
　　“不然呢，你还想干嘛？”  
　　  
　　桐人顿了顿道：“我们做吧。”  
　　  
　　顶层景点附近就是宾馆，这个设计真的是非常体贴了。尽管优吉欧的身份证明上写的是“17”，但桐人知道他有的是办法办理入住。  
　　  
　　然而他却听到优吉欧说：“不行。”  
　　  
　　“……唉？”  
　　  
　　“你疯了吗，你知不知道自己才多大？”  
　　  
　　“你也不就比我大两岁吗……”  
　　  
　　“是啊，可我再过几个月就成人了，而你现在才15。”  
　　  
　　“你总把我当小孩子看。”  
　　  
　　“某方面确实是……”  
　　  
　　“说的好像你不是一样。”桐人随口一说，结果他在无意间撞见了优吉欧带着歉意的目光，他吸了口冷气道：“……还真不是啊？”  
　　  
　　空气有那么几秒钟的安静，桐人明白对方这是默认了，他听见自己干巴巴地说道：“这挺正常的，毕竟我们分开那么长时间，再说外国这方面不是挺开放的吗……其实我也没有那么在意这种事……”个鬼啊。  
　　  
　　他要在意死了好吗。  
　　  
　　以前的事他不想深究，可现在已经确定关系了，既然别人都可以，那他怎么就不行呢？  
　　  
　　“我生气了”，桐人卸去粗制滥造的伪装，下了道最后通碟：“开房”。  
　　  
　　后面两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，桐人凭借本能去咬优吉欧的肩颈，自然而然地一路向下，然后他不可避免地碰到了某个地方——对方烙铁一般的炙热着实把他吓了一跳，桐人停下了动作。  
　　  
　　优吉欧平躺着，一只手搭在头顶，正视自己的欲望，声音沙哑道：“你碰碰它”。  
　　  
　　桐人心里有点发怵，但还是照做了。他拉下对方的裤子，隔着内裤揉搓起优吉欧身下鼓囊囊的部位。  
　　  
　　桐人心里明白，他的手法糟透了。优吉欧闷哼几声，受不住这种无济于事的挑逗，他坐起身，抓过桐人的手，借用他的手指扒下自己的内裤，不容桐人对着那根突然跳出来的东西呆愣，他便包住桐人的手，上下撸动起来，几下过后他又撒开自己的手，留桐人一个人的手在上面怯生生地动着。优吉欧的声音在桐人的耳边炸开，桐人听得懂优吉欧说的每一个字，但连起来他却不能理解里面的意思：“刚才看懂了吗？手再用力点”。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，我……不太会”，桐人沮丧地看着依旧挺立且滴水未漏的物什。优吉欧安抚性地揉了揉他的发旋，站起身道：“没事，我自己去弄吧”。  
　　  
　　他甫一站起，就又重新坐了回去——因为实在是太舒服了，他根本站不住。快感令他的头脑一片空白，他坐下以后才认清桐人在用嘴帮他的事实。  
　　  
　　而伏在对方腿间的桐人情况则比较糟糕，他忍受着满面的腥臊，嘴已经被全部填满，又酸又累。他为了让自己的牙齿不弄疼优吉欧而竭力大张着嘴，口水止不住地往外流，但大部分柱身仍然裸露在外。他知道这种时候应该口手并用，可现实是光含着它都令自己应接无暇。桐人想到用嘴的裹和吞吐来模仿甬道内的抽插，“嗯……”听到上方优吉欧舒服的喟叹，他动的更加卖力，甚至还在吞吐中偷偷抬眼观察优吉欧表情的变化，想以此来判断哪个角度更佳。可好景不长，他一分心，那根物什就压到了自己的舌根——“咳咳咳……咳……”，恶心与呕吐逼得他放下了嘴里的东西。  
　　  
　　从优吉欧的视角看去，桐人脸上全是泪水和涎液，剧烈的喘息带动他的脊背来回起伏，整个人趴在地上，臀部高抬，布料夹在臀缝里勾勒出一点暧昧的痕迹。最要命的是，现在自己勃起的阴茎还戳在他的脸上。想象一下，平日里干干净净，不带半点淫秽意味的脸现在被自己的东西往里顶出一个小坑。  
　　  
　　强烈的对比带给优吉欧巨大的视觉冲击，偏偏桐人在这个时候停下动作，眼里蓄着泪水，无助地看着他。  
　　  
　　优吉欧觉得这人纯粹是想磨死他。  
　　  
　　优吉欧把桐人从地上抱回到床上，桐人在这个过程中，突然透过优吉欧丛林般绿色的眼睛，想起来优吉欧像哪种猫科动物了——是捕猎时的狮子，尽情享受着猎物落网的时刻。  
　　  
　　这种概念一经形成，桐人的脑海中就清晰地浮现出很多画面：用“同床共枕”捉弄他、板报画到一半扑在他身上、在观众席里趴他大腿……这些时侯，优吉欧的表情是什么样子的来着？  
　　  
　　桐人算是想明白了，优吉欧那种目光的含义：是想要又得不到，反复积攒又无处发泄，几乎能把人逼疯的欲火。  
　　  
　　当然现在已经是压不住了。  
　　  
　　——‘接下来会怎么样？’  
　　  
　　——‘被他摁在这里，然后呢？’  
　　  
　　——‘被插屁股？被他干到哭着求饶？’  
　　  
　　种种设想都令桐谷和人后怕，不管怎么说，他也是一个成长过程健康、生理功能健全的男性，如果没有遇到优吉欧，他大概还会在这个年龄幻想未来的妻子儿女。  
　　  
　　他想，他应该拒绝优吉欧。  
　　  
　　可是等优吉欧撑在他身上，问他“行吗”的时候，他的回答却是：“下次让我上回来”。  
　　  
　　‘算了，如果是他的话，怎样都好。’  
　　  
　　得到桐人的应允，优吉欧真正地开始了这场性事。  
　　  
　　狮子的进食向来是深情且致命的，相较之下，桐人刚才的噬咬简直就是猫在搔痒。  
　　  
　　优吉欧的手掌宽阔有力，桐人觉得被他抚摸过的肌肤都像是被火一路烧了过来。他没有做过多的留恋，因为再不解决一下自己的需求，他怕是要被胀死了，忍耐的极限已经到了，优吉欧进入正餐——他拽下对方碍事的裤子，直奔主题。  
　　  
　　他把手放在桐人的膝头，往两侧掰，示意对方把腿分开。  
　　  
　　桐人的腿依旧紧紧地并着。  
　　  
　　优吉欧诱哄道：“膝盖分开一点。”  
　　  
　　桐人的动作没有变化，双腿合拢，身体绷得僵硬。  
　　  
　　他在抖。  
　　  
　　对峙中优吉欧感觉到身下人的异样，在自己玩味的注视下，他抖得越发厉害，这是出自本能的恐惧。  
　　  
　　优吉欧强迫自己拉开距离，重新在眼睛里寻回一点清澈望向桐人：“抱歉，我吓到你了。”  
　　  
　　他撑起身体，把桐人脸上被汗水打湿的头发别到耳后，离开桐人。  
　　  
　　‘糟了，我好像给搞砸了。’  
　　  
　　桐人伸手想挽留他，但优吉欧还是狼狈地去了洗手间。  
　　  
　　他听出来优吉欧是靠在门板上的，洗手间的门很薄，门对面传来粗重的的喘息声。  
　　  
　　桐人坐在床上，屈膝抱腿，盯着自己的脚踝看了不知道有多长时间。他听到一阵水流声，估计是优吉欧在洗手，水声停下，洗手间的门被推开，优吉欧神色如常地走到他面前，还顺手把之前被他脱到一旁的衣服给他从头上套了进去。  
　　  
　　“抬胳膊。”  
　　  
　　桐人听话地抬起双臂，优吉欧帮他把整件衣服重新穿好。  
　　  
　　优吉欧叹了口气，问道：“你眼睛哭肿了，要不要我拿热毛巾给你敷一下。？”  
　　  
　　“不用，谢谢。”桐人依旧抱腿而坐，盯着自己的脚踝：“他是个什么样的人？”  
　　  
　　优吉欧想了半天也没反应过来桐人问的是谁，桐人质问道：“总该不会是好几个人吧？”  
　　  
　　“啊……你指这个，是一个年龄挺大的女人。”  
　　  
　　“原来是成熟女性吗。”  
　　  
　　他们之间的描述确实有一些微妙的不同。  
　　  
　　优吉欧听出来桐人语气里的不悦：“对不……”  
　　  
　　“先别道歉，我还有一件事想问。”  
　　  
　　“你说。”  
　　  
　　“你本来是不是应该留美，国中以后直升A大？”  
　　  
　　“是有这么回事……怎么突然问起这个？”  
　　  
　　“你……”桐人苦恼地揪了揪自己的头发，“你干嘛非要放走那么好的机会，回这么所私立学校来受苦受累啊……”  
　　  
　　之前桐人还觉得他跟优吉欧的重逢是命中注定，后来等他刚听说这件事的时候还觉得不可思议——怎么可能有人这么犯傻？再者说，自己哪有那么大的魅力？  
　　  
　　‘跟优吉欧相比，自己真是再平凡不过了，外貌、学习、阅历、家境，我一样都拿不出来，凭什么要他这样为我付出啊？’  
　　  
　　桐人甚至觉得，优吉欧哪天转身跟某个富家小姐跑了都比跟自己在一起要现实。  
　　  
　　“我最后再问你一件事——你能告诉我，你为什么喜欢我吗？”  
　　  
　　优吉欧在心里反复检索了几遍答案，但他回答不出。  
　　  
　　这就好比你问一个狂热的教徒为什么相信神的存在。  
　　  
　　因为他在，所以信。  
　　  
　　那优吉欧为什么喜欢桐人？  
　　  
　　因为他存在，他活着，他还在呼吸，他就肯定会喜欢桐人。他的喜欢开始的太早了，已经像吃饭、喝水和睡觉一样成为他生命里的必需品。  
　　  
　　这段感情从一开始就是不对等的。桐人喜欢优吉欧，这一点毋庸置疑。但你能用什么来形容优吉欧对桐人的感情呢？  
　　  
　　爱吗？  
　　  
　　这个词未免也太轻飘飘了，它不够格，也不够分量。  
　　  
　　最初，优吉欧跟随家人从流民区逃到日本乡村，从看见隔壁家小男孩爽朗笑脸的那天起，那就是他毕生追随的太阳了。尽管在外面有同龄人的拳打脚踢，在家里有男人的怒喝和女人的求饶，他被人辱骂，被人误解，有着烙在骨头里的劣等感，但至少他一次也没想过要轻生。因为他有活下去的支撑——桐人就是他活下去的理由。  
　　  
　　等到后来他被坂井宗泽收养了，那个男人曾做过阻拦自己的信这样的恶作剧，他用手来回甩着那些满载希望的书信：“一封也没寄出去，真可怜呢，优吉欧，明年他升入国中你就彻底找不到他了。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧认为自己的叛逆期八成是提前了，因为他在那个时候是真的仔细考虑过怎样谋杀养父。  
　　  
　　受到坂井宗泽的影响，优吉欧再次认识到某些东西的重要性，比如钱和权力。所以他涉足这些原本他一点都不感兴趣的领域，为的就是能脱离坂井宗泽的控制，他需要自主权，至少他要做到找到桐人，陪在他身边，并扫除他路上的障碍。  
　　  
　　至于桐人的悦纳，这是优吉欧连想都不敢想的事，只要能一直看着他，优吉欧就已经很知足了，他可以在一旁看他成长、恋爱、结婚、生子，祝福他拥有幸福美满的人生——至少最初他真的是这么想的，但这实在是太难了，他心里装着的声音分明是：  
　　  
　　‘我要把他当成神祇供奉起来，一辈子守他爱他，不逾矩。’  
　　  
　　‘求你别把自己想的那么伟大了，优吉欧，这种自我陶醉只能感动自己，恶心别人。’  
　　  
　　‘你真正想做的是扒下他的裤子，当着所有人的面把他干到腿软，让他只能看着自己，喊自己的名字，身上沾满自己的气味。’  
　　  
　　这种见不得光的苦楚和欲望交织在一起，令他身陷泥沼。他在国外茕孑一身，无依无靠，如果不让他去想桐人，他就没法活着。  
　　  
　　优吉欧至今都记得第一次梦遗后他的感受——从早到晚他一直都躺在床上没法起身，他的命好像被什么东西死死地攫住了，思虑的衰竭榨干了他全部的精力，他是一副本该死在梦里的空壳。而梦中的人就存在于他的枕褥之间，存在于屋外市井的喧嚣、孩子的笑闹声中，从此以后冷暖变化是他，光影沉浮是他，就连空气里的尘埃也是他，他在优吉欧心里，就是无处不在。  
　　  
　　优吉欧觉得自己要疯了。  
　　  
　　见优吉欧半天也没做出答复，桐人叹息道：“你没有必要对我这么好……不值得的，我没有你想的那么好。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧几乎是立刻跪坐在他身边，为他擦拭起眼角的泪。  
　　  
　　“不，你别这样，你越这样我越难受。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧缩回手，看着桐人的眼泪一滴一滴地往下落：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“没有，没怎么……我就是想不通，你刚才直接强上了我不就得了，我又不能少块肉，难道你真以为我没注意到你平时看我的眼神吗？”  
　　  
　　“桐……”优吉欧不自觉地想替他擦眼泪，但桐人躲开了他。  
　　  
　　“你总不能指望我说‘求求你上了我’吧？你那么想要，我就算是害怕，但也愿意给……你别总把什么好的东西都塞给我，甚至还牺牲掉自己的前途，我哪配得上你这么对我……”  
　　  
　　“别哭了，别哭了。”听他哭得几乎要上不来气，优吉欧觉得心被揪起来一样的疼，他第一次意识到自己的爱对桐人来说可能是沉重的负担——这要是换作别人，大可以心安理得地接受优吉欧的付出，但桐谷和人不行，他有着少年人敏感脆弱的自尊心。你告诉他：你无需奋斗，也用不着为前途忧愁，有人愿意养你一辈子，这跟下令说他沦为别人的附庸品有什么区别？  
　　  
　　他好不容易有所觉悟：让他做吧，这样就感觉自己不欠他那么多了。  
　　  
　　结果呢？这人刚还俗一会儿，就又把自己奉上神坛了。  
　　  
　　他好痛苦，他恨自己不能回报给优吉欧等价的爱。  
　　  
　　桐人越想越难受，但又找不到宣泄口，就只是一个劲地闷声落泪，他把自己反锁进洗手间，用打在脸上的冷水强迫自己冷静。  
　　  
　　桐人洗干净脸，出来道：“我要回家了，你也回去吧，优吉欧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，好。”优吉欧看着桐人忙于整理衣物的身影，“我过两天不在这儿”。  
　　  
　　“你要去哪？”那个身影停下来。  
　　  
　　“清子他们在美国过年，我得过去，年后再回来。”  
　　  
　　桐人转过身，吸了口气又急促地呼出来：“正好，我们分开一段时间吧，我也需要冷静一下。”  
　　  
　　最后二人不欢而散。


End file.
